


Multimouse In A Big City.

by Adrinette_4_Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, Marinette isn't Ladybug, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrinette_4_Life/pseuds/Adrinette_4_Life
Summary: Adrien is feeling down and lost after almost killing someone with his cataclysm. Can a certain mouse help him back on track?New York Special but Marinette isn’t Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Multimouse In A Big City.

Miserable. The words represented his feelings and the scene perfectly. The sky was gray. The clouds were were sobbing, their tears falling from heaven to the ground below. The streets were empty. Not a single soul in sight. Everyone had locked themselves into their home waiting for the storm _(both metaphorically and literally)_ to pass.

As Adrien walked through the empty streets of New York looking as miserable as he felt. His hair and clothes were soaking wet, tears welled up in his red-rimmed eyes, and the ring finger on his right hand empty. He thought back to his lad-Ladybug. He had to remind himself that she wasn’t his lady anymore _(She never was a very helpful part of his brain supplied.)_

The look of confusion, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. When she saw him in New York. The tears of frustration, defeat, and self doubt in her eyes as she watched the news showing the end of the attack in Paris knowing that she couldn’t reverse the damage that had occurred. The anger in her voice when she said that she couldn’t trust him anymore. Her words had hurt but he knew that he deserved them. He had come to New York knowing Ladybug trusted him to protect Paris. He could have at least attempted to reach her and tell her about his predicament. They could have come up with a last-minute plan to give the temporary heroes their miraculous so they could protect Paris in their absence. But he hadn’t he had been selfish and now all of Paris had to face the consequences. He had done the right thing by returning the miraculous he didn’t deserve it anymore not after he had killed someone. Not after he had almost used his miraculous on Ladybug. He knew better than anyone else what it felt like to be at the receiving end of his powers and he never wished the utter pain and agony on anyone else. 

He didn’t know how long he had been lost in thoughts but he had finally arrived back at the hotel. He looked up and his eyes met with Marinette standing in the rain looking as lost as he felt.

Marinette. She was the very first friend he had made on his own. She was different from the rest of his friends. She was always there for anyone who needed her help. She would drop whatever she was doing to help those in need. She stood up for what was right and defended anyone who was being treated unfairly. She had stood up against first Chloe then Lila and most recently his father. She never hesitated from calling out her friends and helping them improve themselves. She was creative, passionate, courageous, and smart. She was beautiful both inside and out. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a teeny tiny _(Read: Major)_ crush on her. She had held a special place in his heart right from the first moment he had met her. Even when he was openly pursuing Ladybug his feelings towards her never changed. 

It had taken seeing her as Mutimouse and a late-night chat with a very grumpy kwami for him to realize his true feelings towards her. That he Adrien Agreste was utterly and hopelessly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had been elevated when he realized that he was in love with his princess and most likely had been for as long as he had known her before he remembered that she had once told him she was in love with someone he had presumed that she was in love with Luka as he had often seen the two of them together. It had broken his heart but he told himself that as long as she was happy he would be happy with being just a friend to her even if it tore him from inside. But sometimes he wasn’t able to keep his heart in check like right now her hair and clothes wet from walking in the rain and her cheeks red from the cold she looked as beautiful as ever if not more.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her shivering from the cold. Without thinking he quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. It didn’t make much difference against the cold but she still smiled up at him thankfully. He didn’t how long they stood there staring at each other but as he gazed into her beautiful bluebell eyes he found himself getting lost in an endless blue sea. At that moment he forgot about everyone and everything around him. He didn’t care about his father, his modeling career, or his extra-curricular. He even forgot why he was sad in the first place. At that moment he felt a feeling of calm and safe envelop him and all he cared about was the girl standing in front of him. 

Up close he could see the small dusting of freckles across her cheek and unconsciously he started leaning towards her and saw her do the same. She was so close she smelt like cinnamon and vanilla just like the bakery she lived in. His gaze drifted down towards her lips and when he looked back to eyes he saw her looking at his. Making his breath catch in his throat. He wondered if her lips would be as soft as they looked. Would they taste like the strawberry milkshake he had seen her share with Alya before? Or would they have their unique taste? 

But before he takes a step forward and finds out for himself he was broken out of their bubble by the sound of a car stopping in front of the hotel. A blush that had nothing to do with the cold decorated their cheeks. And before he could process what had just occurred the door of the car opened to reveal the face and voice of the one person he had hoped and prayed he wouldn’t hear during the time of his trip. His father.

“Adrien get in the car at once. I should never have listened to your _‘friend’_.” He spat out the words as if they were nothing more than bitter medicine.“This city is much too dangerous.”

At that, his heart sank. He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay here with his friends, with his Princess, his Marinette. _‘You don’t belong here not after all the trouble you caused. You deserved to rot in that mansion.’_ An acrid voice in his mind spat. A small part of him believed that voice. He didn’t want to listen to that but he also knew he shouldn’t stay not after what he had done. He didn’t know what to do. He was confused. He heard Nino along with the rest of his classmates shouting and telling him to stay but in the end, he felt his gaze drift towards the one person whose opinion mattered the most for him and said.

“I have to go. I’m sorry Marinette you fought so hard for me to be here. I wouldn’t have minded being stuck here with you.”

He whispered a soft _‘My Princess’_ Before leaning in to press a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

He took a step back not realizing that he had accidentally used his superhero nickname for her. He looked into her eyes silently asking her to say something to make him stay. But she didn’t move and continued to look towards him with wide eyes. Maybe he had been wrong maybe she didn’t want him there. He sighed a disappointed sigh and said

“My father’s right I shouldn’t have come to Paris.”

He turned around a took a step towards the car. But before he could do anything else he felt a crash into him from behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Disbelief. Disbelief and confusion coursed through her mind. As Marinette walked through the streets in a daze. The rain soaking her hair and clothes making them stick uncomfortably on to her body but she didn’t mind. She let her thoughts wander as she slowly made her way back to the hotel. The events that transpired earlier a heavy burden on her mind just like the locket and ring that were currently in her possession.

\---------------

Only after seeing the Miraculous Ladybugs flying in the sky cleansing everything in their path had Marinette come out of her hiding place. She had been surprised to see an Akuma in New York. _(All she wanted was to have a nice, relaxing vacation with her friends was that too much to ask)._ But an even bigger and more welcomed surprise came in the form of the Parisian superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir flying above the rooftops. She didn’t know what they were doing here but she hoped that they would be able to stop whatever evil plan Hawk Moth had for New York.

Slowly she started walking down the street towards the hotel they were staying at when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway. She held her arms defensively ready to put the martial arts training her Maman had given her to use. But stopped when she saw a pair of familiar _(Albeit distraught)_ pair of blue eyes. Relaxing she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Putting a hand over her heart she said.

“Ladybug we have got to stop meeting like this. You almost gave me a heart attack.”Wincing the Ladybug hero replied.

“Yeah um So-sorry about that. I um I-I wasn’t thinking clearly. I need your help with something.”

Now that she had calmed down she finally looked at the girl standing in front of her wore denim shorts, a white blouse, and a black blazer over it. And lastly, she wore her signature red polka-dotted mask over her eyes to hide her true identity. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were darting around anxiously, and was shaking from head to toe. She rested tentative hand son Ladybugs shoulders as she waited for her to relax and look towards before gently asking.

“Hey, are you alright? You know that you can talk to me about whatever it is that is bothering you.”

She took a deep breath to steady her voice before saying.

“It has to do with why I pulled you into this alley and asked for your help. I-I mean you probably guessed that already. I-I just...”

She squeezed her shoulders in silent support. Encouraging her to go on as she patiently waited for her to gather her words. But rather than say anything she slowly reached inside her pocket to pull something out. She held her hand between them and opened it to reveal a ring. Marinette sucked in a breath as she recognized Chat Noir's Miraculous. Swallowing a lump in her throat she looked up at Ladybug she tried _(and failed)_ to keep her voice steady as she asked.

“Ladybug why do you have Chat Noir's Miraculous with you. What happened? Where is he is he okay?”

All the worst-case scenarios passed through her mind. What if his identity had been compromised? What if he had been captured by Hawk Moth and was barely able to get his miraculous back to Ladybug? What if he had been seriously injured in his civilian life and couldn’t continue as Chat anymore. Or worse what if all of that had happened? She couldn’t help it she worried about all her friends and right now she was worried about her kitty. She had been trying to let go of Adrien to move on from him. She couldn’t lose her kitty as well not when she had only just realized that she was in love with him.

Her concern only worsened when she saw a small tear escape from Ladybug's eye. “It’s all my fault. I yelled at him for something that was out of his control and then he left and now I-I don’t know what to do and I was freaking out and then I saw you and instantly grabbed you and I’m s-sorry I-I-” 

Without hesitation, she pulled the taller girl into her arms and hugged her tightly while running soothing circles on her back as she waited for her to calm down and her shaking to stop before saying. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. It wasn’t your fault. Were going to find him and bring Chat back to the team even if I have to drag that dumb cat by his tail myself.” That got a small laugh out of her. 

“But first you need to tell me what happened s that I will be able to help you.”

Ladybug nodded and took a step back. Before explaining the events that had taken place earlier that day. How she had been shocked and confused by seeing Chat Noir in New York. How she had taken her anger for falling out on him. How bad she felt fr saying those horrible things to her partner which she regretted almost immediately. How she had been unable to stop him from renouncing his miraculous and how she knew that she would never be able to do this without her partner.

To say that Marinette was shocked by the end of it was an understatement. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about what her kitty had to go through. Yeah, he was a superhero but she was sure that behind the mask he was a teenager just like and to have to go through what he had must have been a traumatizing experience for him. No wonder he thought that he didn’t deserve a miraculous.

“So what do we do now.” She asked not knowing what to do. Ladybug reached forward and placed the ring in her hand. She stared at it with confusion before looking up at Ladybug and just she opened her mouth to ask Ladybug why she had given her the ring she saw the masked vigilante pull out a familiar red and black hexagon box from her purse.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng this is the miraculous of the mouse it grants you the power of duplication. You will use it to fight by my side until we are able to find Chat Noir. Once the mission is accomplished you will return the miraculous to me. Do you accept?”

Taking the box in her hand she said. “I accept but what about the ring. Why did you give it to me?”

Ladybug took a deep breath before replying. “Remember when your teacher got Akumatized into kwami Buster?”

She nodded how could she forget it was the first time she had been given a miraculous and a chance to fight alongside the heroes of Paris.

“At the end of the fight, Chat Noir apologized for his kwami being at your school and called it an elementary school.” another nod. 

“Well, I think that he was lying. I think he knew that it was a high school but lied to keep his identity a secret. I never- I never looked into it for the fear of accidentally discovering his identity and making him lose his miraculous but I think he is a student at Francoise DuPont High School. And out of the two of us, you will have a better chance of finding him as you go there as well.”

She nodded before remembering something.

“Wait when I find him wouldn’t I also find out about his secret identity and then wouldn’t he have to give back his miraculous.”

Ladybug thought for a moment before replying.

“That is what the previous guardian would have wanted but I’m the new guardian I make my own rules and I trust you Marinette and I know that Chat does too.”

She nodded and they started planing where they would regroup after she found Chat Noir or if there was another Akuma attack. After they were both satisfied with their plan they went n their way. Until the next time, they had to meet.

\-----------

She didn’t know how long she had been lost in her thoughts but she saw that she had arrived back at the hotel. Looking up she saw Adrien arrive at the same time as her. His hair and clothes were wet from walking around in the rain and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for a while. At that moment he looked so much like a kicked puppy no more like a kitten abandoned by its owner and left out to fend for itself in the rain and cold. Seeing him standing in the rain caused her heart to skip a beat and made her cheeks warm up. And it hurt, it hurt so much because even though she knew that he and Kagami weren’t together anymore. She knew he didn’t like her the way she did. Because why would a famous model like him fall for a simple baker's daughter like her?

It hurt most of them especially when she saw him smile that soft smile or heard that sweet laugh or when he gave her that Alya described as _‘as if she had single-handedly hung all the stars in the sky or as if she was the sun to his moon.’_ She was trying so hard to move on from him to only see him as a friend but no matter how hard she tried she still failed to do so. Try as she might she could never escape his sunny smile or his gorgeous green eyes. For every step she took to move on from him his one smile, his laugh, his gaze would have her moving two steps back.

And then there was also her kitty. Unlike Adrien who had announced his presence in her heart from the start. That sneaky alley cat had slowly made his way into her heart and continued to stay there undetected. By the time she had realized what was going on it was too late, he had already claimed a spot in her heart. And she had fallen for him and fallen for him hard. She started looking forward to their late-night rooftop meeting. Felt a calm enclose her whenever she was she was in his presence. Missed her sleep on the nights when he didn’t show up. Felt her heart skip a beat when he flirted with her or called her his princess. She didn’t know if she would be able to choose between her kitty and her Prince. She hoped that she didn’t have to.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a lightweight on her shoulders. She looked up to see Adrien placing his jacket around her shoulders. It didn’t make much of a difference but she was grateful he had thought about her. She smiled up at him thankfully and looked into his sparkling green eyes. They shone brightly but held a large amount of pain, guilt, and regret. For what she didn’t know but all she wanted to do at that moment was hug him and hold him close until those feelings went away forever.

Unconsciously they both started to lean towards each other. He was so close his face just a breath shy from hers. Her eyes drifted to his lips. What would it feel like to kiss them? Would they taste like the passion fruit macaron she had given to him to eat earlier? But before either of them could close the gap. They were broken out of their bubble by a car pulling up at the front of the hotel. They both sprang apart from each other a blush that had nothing to do with the cold on their cheeks. And before the reality of what had almost occurred could settle in a voice spoke. One that belonged to _‘the father of the year’._ Gabriel Agreste. She had hoped that they wouldn’t have to hear his voice in New York and that Adrien would have been able to relax and be a normal teenager for once. But it looked like luck wasn’t on their side today. 

“Adrien get in the car at once. I should have never listened to your ‘friend’. This city is much too dangerous.”

He spat the word friend out as if it was a curse and looked towards her with so much disdain as she was the one who was responsible for everything that had happened. It made her heart sink and her gaze automatically shift towards Adrien. She didn’t want him to go she wanted him to stay and experience the rest of the trip with them. She could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to leave as well he wanted to stay with the rest of them. She saw his eyes shine with resolve before it was crushed by a wave of guilt and pain.

She heard some of their classmates yelling telling him to stay but their voices were drowned out when his gaze once again found hers. Looking deep into her soul. Silently asking her something but she didn’t know what.

“I have to go. I’m sorry Marinette you fought so hard for me to be here. I wouldn’t have minded being stuck here with you awhile longer.” He whispered a soft _‘My Princess’_ then he leaned in to press a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. Before taking a step back and looking in her eyes and pleading with her to tell him to stay. But she was in too much shock to say anything. She couldn’t know if she wanted to laugh, cry, or hug him. How had she gotten so lucky as to have her Prince and her kitty be the same person? She wanted to dance with joy. Shout from the rooftops in excitement. She was once again taken out of her thoughts by his voice saying.

“My father's right I shouldn’t have come to New York.”

Oh no. She had been so lost in thought that she forgot to reply to him. And now he thought-he thought that she didn’t want him there and that she didn’t need him. He turned and took a step towards the car. She couldn’t let him go not when she only just found her kitty. And without thinking, she shot forward and hugged him from behind.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“Please don’t go. I want you to stay. There is still so much left for us to do so many places for us to visit along with our friends.” She hid her face in his shoulder blade and whisper.

“Please stay kitty. I need you, Ladybug needs you. She told me what happened and she's sorry for yelling at you she wants you back.”

“Why would she want me back? How can she still need me? How can she even look at me after everything that happened? How can _‘you’_ at me after knowing what I did? I killed someone, I used my Cataclysm on Uncanny Valley. And if she hadn’t come in when she did. It would have been-” His voice broke at the end and his body trembled as he held back a sob.

He didn’t finish the sentence but she knew what he was going to say that if Uncanny valley hadn’t come in between them then it would have been Ladybug. Her heart broke for her kitty. He had to go through such a traumatic event and even though what happened was an accident he still blamed himself. She wanted to help to take away all the pain but she just didn’t know how. So she settled for hugging him and whispering quiet reassurances.

“It wasn’t your fault kitty. You didn’t mean to it was an accident. Ladybug doesn't hate you she misses you she wants you back. She doesn’t want to do this without you.” She felt him hesitate and whispered one last time.“I love you, My Prince. Please will stay here with me.”

After what felt like an eternity she felt his resolve crumble and whisper.

“Okay Princess you convinced me. I’ll stay.”

She couldn’t contain her excitement at hearing those words. She quickly took a step back.

“Really?” She asked still not quite believing it.

He turned to her chuckling and replied “really.”

But unfortunately, their happiness was once again cut short as his father chose this moment to speak.

“Adrien. What are you doing? I order you to get into the car at once.”

His posture immediately slumped and a frown appeared upon his face. To anyone else, it might look like he had resigned himself to his fate. But after knowing him as both Adrien and Chat Noir for so many months she caught the slightly mischievous glint in his eyes. That told her that he was about to cause trouble. He turned around and walked towards the car as their classmates looked on with confusion. He put his hand on the car door and looked directly into his father's eyes before saying.

“I’m sorry father. But I’m choosing to stay with my friends. I will see you back in Paris.” He slammed the door shut not giving his father a chance to reply. The crowd started cheering as the car started rolling down the road.

He turned to look at her with soft eyes. Before he was tackled by Nino who kept switching between checking him for injuries and hugging while saying how proud he was that his little chick had finally grown up and stood up to his father making her giggle before she too was crushed into a hug by her worried best friend who asked her if she was okay as the rest of their friends surrounded them. When she assured her that she was fine she got a smug smile on her face asked what it was like to be held so close by Adrien making her blush and at that moment her eyes met with her kitty making her blush worsen.

They were finally ushered back inside when their friends noticed them both shivering from the cold. On the way inside, she felt a hand grab hers. Pulling her back from the others she looked up to see her kitty looking at her lovingly. A soft smile on his lips and adoration in her eyes. He brought her hand up to his lips to brush his lips against her knuckles. “I love you too My Princess.”

They still had so much to talk about. She still had to give him his ring back and explain everything that had happened with Ladybug. They still had to talk about their little moment and what it meant for them. But for now, she just wanted to feel the warmth of his hands in hers and they stood in the rain just like the day she had fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought about how much would the rain scene in the New York special change if Marinette wasn't Ladybug and this was the result.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or comment if you liked it. And comment below if you me to write a second part which takes place during the fight against techno Pirate.
> 
> Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes as English is not my first language.


End file.
